Del otro lado del tiempo
by Rubetcas
Summary: Ahora el segundo momento más crucial de su vida estaba allí mismo…El saber que esa pequeña y preciosa vida se había extinguido por completo…Lo tenía en el filo de la navaja. Casi todos en la aldea y en el castillo mantenían en silencio y el luto… Pero él se puso de pie con dos ideas: Buscar a Kagome y…Traer de regreso a Rin.
1. Prologo

**_Bueno, ante todo mis respectivos saludos. Esta es la primera vez que hago un Fic de Inuyasha y...espero el apoyo de ustedes ya que los lectores son parte fundamental para escribir constantemente...En fin...Aquí les dejo la sinopsis para que tengan una idea de la historia._**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Inuyasha y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de la gran ©Rumiko Takahashi

** Título:** Del otro lado del tiempo

**Aclaraciones:** Universo alterno.

**Género:** Drama

**Personajes:** Sesshomaru - Rin

* * *

**~oO:: Al otro lado del tiempo::Oo~**

* * *

**Sinopsis**

El recuerdo es un vaivén, es un juego de las escenas que se queda en la memoria de un suceso o, el regalo hecho en memoria de una persona.

Los sentimientos son un portal a un mundo insospechado que te hacen volver hacia atrás en el tiempo, en el espacio y no querer retornar a la realidad. En verdad es un sueño, un pensamiento o... ¿una realidad?...

Rin ha muerto en cuerpo pero su alma es mandada al futuro donde todo cambia para ella. Sesshomaru, al reconocer lo indispensable que es ella en su vida, buscará la forma de traer el alma de Rin en la época que mereceré pero necesitará ayuda de la única que pudo cruzar las barreras del tiempo: Kagome

* * *

—**Prologo—**

Se quedó observando tenuemente el cielo. Los días claramente soleados se nublaron rápidamente hasta llover. No había vida en aquellos lugares; lo verde comenzó a quedar marrón y, lo claro…empezó a oscurecerse. Y decir que su expresión seguía plenamente fría pero era más que una fachada…Su corazón empezaba a quebrarse como el espejo pues había recibido un golpe mortal.

Había pasado cerca de un mes de aquella batalla peligrosa y realmente compleja. Pero no iba hacer jamás difícil para él. Era el gran príncipe del Oeste, el daiyoukai…Hijo de Inu no Taisho; así que cualquier ser que intentaba alzarse en ego y decir que era mejor que él…tenia la muerte asegurada. Pero en esos momentos, nada tenía importancia para él…El dolor lo estaba aniquilando por completo en esos momentos.

El recuerdo es un vaivén, es un juego de las escenas que se queda en la memoria de un suceso o, el regalo hecho en memoria de una persona. Los recuerdos también, es un reciente de bipolaridad que tiene un fin, pero si la respuesta a ello uno desea saber es mejor pensarlo bien…No siempre es la correcta.

…Y él sabía que no era la correcta.

Golpeó la pared de mármol de su despacho. La ira y el dolor lo estaban desgarrando muy rápidamente y no se había dado cuenta que ya había pasado más de una semana de aquel día en que por segunda vez abrió la puerta al sentimiento de miedo.

Por supuesto, la primera vez que el gran Sesshomaru sintió esa extraña sensación por todo su cuerpo fue el día en que se dignó en visitar a la gran dama canina, obviamente su hermosa y fría madre. Ella le había advertido lo frágil que se volvería al tener ese extraño sentimiento del gran Inu no Taisho. El extraño sentimiento de querer en demasía a un humano…

Ahora el segundo momento más crucial de su vida estaba allí mismo…El saber que esa pequeña y preciosa vida se había extinguido por completo…Lo tenía en el filo de la navaja. Casi todos en la aldea y en el castillo mantenían en silencio y el luto.

Todos aquellos que habían conocido a Rin sabían que tan dulce ser era esa pequeña…Esa hermosa muchacha de doce años que ya se estaba convirtiendo en una perfecta mujer. Y todo lo que Sesshomaru necesitaba se hallaba en esa jovencilla…En su amada y protegida Rin.

Él había visto y oído los comentarios de su servidumbre, los lamentos y gruñidos de su estúpido medio hermano; el desconsuelo de la miko y la exterminadora…así también el de Jaken y todos aquellos que compartieron una vida con Rin.

Aquellos sentimientos lo lastimaban pese a que la mayoría creían que era insensible por no guardar luto ante la muerte de Rin, pero nadie sabía que el daiyoukai tenía un gran infierno en su interior. Él vio que no pudo hacerla sobrevivir, el ataque fue terriblemente desapercibido que no pudo amarrar a la vida a su protegida. Pero su plan para su futuro se acabó en esa noche en que ella se fue. Ella lo desasió completamente y desde ese entonces no consiguió dormir ni dejar de pensarle. Pero el gran dolor del daiyoukai fue el recordar esa carita triste cuando le dijo:

"Lo siento tanto Sesshomaru-sama. Mi deseo era hacerme fuerte y acompañarlo en su nuevo viaje junto al señor Jaken, Ah-Un y Shippo…Parece que ya no siento tanto…parece que ya no tengo el corazón"

Él gruñó al recordar esas suaves y sollozas palabras. Rin no quería aún morir pero…fue inevitable retener a que el alma de la jovencilla no abandonara el cuerpo…Ella solo sonrió y murió…

Ahora todo había perdido vida y sentido. Ahora ya no había quien pueda traer a la vida a su protegida…Ni siquiera la diosa canina pudo conseguir cumplir el deseo de su hijo cuando este fue casi suplicante en que trajera a la vida a la humana…Y ahora estaba allí, observando el cielo opaco desde su despacho tratando de no recordar ese día…El preludio de un mes de muerte.

**—**_**Siempre eres un imprudente, Inuyasha—**había dicho Sesshomaru descendiendo elegantemente desde los cielos**—Nunca usas la razón. Si quieres morir puedes hacerlo pero no arrastres en tus locuras a otros—**le propinó un puñetazo haciendo que el hanyou caiga de espaldas._

**—**_**¡Teme! —**gruñó Inuyasha sobándose por el dolor**—¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda!**_

**—**_**Pero que irrespetuoso eres—**comentó el pequeño youkai verde bajándose de Ah-Un**—Mi amo bonito tiene trabajo que hacer con ese infernal demonio. Tu presencia estorbará.**_

**—**_**Jaken—**llamó el daiyoukai desenvainando su espada**—Llévate a Rin y al resto lejos de este lugar.**_

**—**_**¿Desde cuándo tan amable, Sesshomaru? —**con sorna habló el hanyou mientras el pequeño youkai verde se iba con el demonio de dos cabezas**—Últimamente resultas tan extraño. No es normal en ti preocuparte por otros que no sea Rin.**_

**—**_**Cierra la boca—**levantó la voz con autoridad**—Si vas a pelear es mejor no intervengas con mis presas—**se posicionó para volar**—Si ese demonio te toca con su espada puedes perder la vida. No quiero tener que ocuparme de tu humana.**_

_Sesshomaru no dejó que su medio-hermano terminará de soltar sus sandeces, bueno, el hanyou no parecía replicar, más bien asimiló la verdad. Con buen gesto, dejó que Inuyasha se sujetara de su estola para ir al encuentro con uno de los enemigos de su respetable padre. Ya estaba él harto de esos demonios ¿es que Inu no Taisho era tan odiado? Pero Sesshomaru sabía que ese odio en los demonios provenía a causa de las humillaciones proporcionadas por el daiyoukai Inu no Taisho…Así que eso sería un entrenamiento para su querida espada._

_Parecía todo normal, aunque el hecho de trabajar mano a mano con Inuyasha se alejaba fuera del contexto pero…sabía que no podía vencer él solo a esos demonios teniendo en cuenta que protegía a los humanos y a su castillo. No obstante, aún le seguía sorprendiendo la valentía en que los jóvenes exterminadores podían defenderse. Kohahu y Rin se habían convertido en la dupla de exterminadores más reconocida de esa época, claro que a Sesshomaru le incomodaba la sola idea de que su protegida decidiera tomar el oficio de ser una exterminadora…Ya que eso ponía en peligro la vida de ella._

**—**_**¡Bakusaiga! —**rugió el peliplata al blandir su espada haciendo polvo a los demonios que iban atacar a la dupla._

**—**_**¡Sesshomaru-sama! —**dijo Rin cuando se puso de pie ignorando a Kohaku que trataba de defenderse de unos ogros._

**—**_**Uno de tus defectos es que mantienes la guardia baja—**habló el daiyoukai recogiendo la espada quebrada de su protegida**—Con esto ya no podrás pelear—**extrajo de su cintura una pequeña espada y se la dio a la chica**—La usaba cuando era pequeño. Espero le des un apropiado uso.**_

**—**_**¡Es bellísima Sesshomaru-sama! —**su alegría era tan notable cuando tomó el arma como si fuera algunas joyas costosas aunque un poco le incomodada el hecho de que Rin gustase de las armas de guerras**—Oh, casi lo olvido—**se puso de rodillas buscando algo por los arbustos**—No es que baje la guardia en media batalla Sesshomaru-sama, es solo que halle algo interesante—**ella extendió la mano ignorando la mirada curiosa de su amo**—¡Aquí está!**_

_La exterminadora tomó en brazos un pequeño bulto cubierto por telas azules floreadas. El olfato de Sesshomaru le hizo saber que se trataba de un ser vivo aunque su aroma resultaba incómodo._

**—**_**Esos demonios intentaban atacar a este ser así que traté de protegerlo pero usted hizo todo el trabajo—**dijo Rin descubriendo el rostro del ser provocando una curiosidad en el peliplata**—No creo que pueda hacerme cargo de él mientras peleo así que…—**con esos ojitos suplicantes intentaba convencer al daiyoukai**—Yo sé que usted es poderoso y fuerte para cuidarlo mientras ayudo a Kohaku.**_

**—**_**Estaré ocupado. Dáselo a Kagome—**trató de huir de allí antes de ser convencido totalmente por su protegida._

**—**_**Por favor Sesshomaru-sama—**suplicante dijo mientras lo tomó de la estola**—Le prometo que me haré cargo del pequeño y dejar de exponerme tanto al peligro a cambio de que usted se ocupe del pequeñín mientras peleo ¿sí?**_

_Y decir que su corazón frio se volvió tan cálido lo llenaba de vergüenza. Rin, como siempre, se salió con la suya. Ella se había ido volando sobre Kirara mientras que él tenía en sus brazos al pequeño ser. No se dijo nada más, tomó al pequeño y lo escondió en su estola, al menos allí podía mantener abrigado y protegido al retoño…luego ya vería si su protegida cumplía con su promesa…_

Promesas….Si, promesas que ella había dicho fueron tan sinceras que había puesto empeño en cuidar a ese ser y dejar por un tiempo su oficio…No obstante, Sesshomaru ya había intuido que ese día iba hacer inolvidable para todos cuando terminaron con todos los demonios dominados por el enemigo de Inu no Taisho.

**—**_**¡Y eso fue el último! —**con alegría había dicho Rin guardando su nueva espada**—Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, Kohaku.**_

_El aludido solo sonrió mientras cargaba a una agotada Kirara. A ellos se les reunió Inuyasha con Kagome luego se les unió Sango y Miroku. Por otro lado, Shippo y Ah-un llegaban para reunirse aunque el joven zorro soltó unas risas cuando les hizo ver a los presentes el estado en que se halla Jaken._

**—**_**Pobre señor Jaken—**dijo Rin preocupada al sentir la fiebre que el pequeño demonio se cargaba en esos momentos._

**—**_**Un demonio venenoso lo hirió—**habló Shippo amarrándose su larga cabellera castaña**—Pero no creo que muera si es curado por los poderes de Kagome-sama.**_

**—**_**Puedo hacer algo—**dijo la miko un poco cansada mientras ponían frente a ella al pequeño demonio**—No es un veneno tan fuerte así que podré purificarlo.**_

**—**_**¡Ba! —**se quejó Inuyasha un poco fastidiado**—Si sobrevive con Sesshomaru….podrá aguantar los venenos.**_

**—**_**Prefiero vivir con Sesshomaru-sama a ser picado por un demonio venenoso—**habló Rin entre risitas**—Sesshomaru-sama es tan amable y encantador—**los demás la miraban con unas pequeñas y nerviosas risitas, sabían que solo Rin podía ver eso en el daiyoukai._

_Pero entonces, el daiyoukai descendió desde los cielos sintiendo una sensación de incomodidad. Algo iba a pasar y no sería nada bueno. Allí vio al grupo de su medio hermano y a los suyos._

**—**_**Oh Sesshomaru-sama—**como siempre, Rin fue recibirlo**—Fue un trabajo sorprendente aunque el señor Jaken salió herido pero Kagome-sama lo está curando.**_

**—**_**Cuando se levante nos iremos—**dijo este seriamente mientras le daba un pañuelo a la chica para que se limpiara el rostro de las manchas de sangre**—Estaré esperando a que cumplas tu promesa—**le recordó mientras caminaba para alejarse más del grupo ya que no quería que su hibrido hermano lo oyera, Rin lo siguió._

**—**_**Oh, por cierto. ¿Dónde está el pequeñín? —**preguntó ella mirando cuidadosamente a su amo._

_Él metió su mano entre su estola y sacó el pequeño bulto para dárselo a su protegida._

**— **_**Desde hoy dejarás de ser exterminadora.—**dijo este viendo como su protegida mecía a la criatura_

**—**_**Bueno, dije que ya no me expondría al peligro—**no miró al peliplata, seguía acunando al cachorro**—Ay, es tan lindo. Me gustaría conservarlo.**_

**—**_**Si lo harás entonces tendrás que dejar definitivamente ese oficio—**sabia él que su protegida iba a objetar así que se adelantó en hablar**—No creo que en esa aldea puedas criar a un cachorro así que te irás con nosotros al palacio.**_

**—**_**¡¿Enserio?! —**con un sonrisa tan hermosa se mostró feliz la chica**—¡Haré lo que sea para estar con usted Sesshomaru-sama!**_

_La jovencita se vía tan feliz en esos momentos que el daiyoukai sonrió levemente aunque no le gustó que ella le dejará al cuidado de la criatura por segunda vez. Pero sabía bien que Rin se había convertido en una extraordinaria humana así que la mantendría a su lado nuevamente. Él vio como iba ella corriendo para darle la noticia al grupo del hanyou cuando…sus sentidos desarrollados captaron la presencia demoniaca._

**—**_**¡Rin! —**chilló Kohaku y todos vieron a un demonio parado detrás de la chica._

_Sesshomaru desenvainó su Bakusaiga, Inuyasha mostró a Tessaiga y Sango apuntó con su Hiraikotsu para que atacaran al demonio mayor pero, en un veloz movimiento, éste mostró una extraña espada negra rasguñando el traje de Rin. Ella cayó al suelo quejándose del dolor. Todos corrieron a socorrerla pero Sesshomaru se limitó en destruir al demonio._

**—**_**¡Rin resiste! —**dijo Kagome tratando de quitarle la armadura a la chica._

**—**_**Estoy bien Kagome-sama—**contestó Rin tratando de pararse**—Solo fue un rasguño.**_

**—**_**No hagas esfuerzo alguno. Kagome te curará—**esta vez dijo Sesshomaru intentando tomar en brazos a la castaña pero recordó a la criatura que escondía en su estola._

**—**_**No se preocupe Sesshomaru-sama—**la sonrisa en ella no se iba mientras observó al hanyou**—¿Puede llevarme, Inuyasha-sama?**_

**—**_**Ah…claro—**respondió tomando en brazos a Rin**—Tenemos que regresar a la aldea…**_

**—**_**Vamos a mi palacio—**ordenó Sesshomaru posicionándose para ir volando**—No podrás seguirme el paso; es mejor que te sujetes de mi estola, Inuyasha.**_

**—_Puedo seguirte aún si vas a prisa._**

**—**_**Yo te recomiendo que sujetes su estola, Inuyasha—**dijo Shippo posicionándose como el peliplata para volar**—Sesshomaru-sama viaja a una gran velocidad.**_

**—**_**¡Ba! —**irónicamente soltó una mueca el hanyou**—Todo porque Sesshomaru te entrenó te crees saberlo todo, enano. Solo ocúpate de hacerte cargo de Kagome.**_

**—**_**No pierdan el tiempo y síganme—**esta vez, la voz autoritaria de Sesshomaru cayó a todos sin reclamo alguno._

_Entonces surcaron el cielo aunque Inuyasha tuvo que aceptar cogerse de la estola de su tan molesto hermano. Sin embargo, nadie se imaginaba que ese simple rasguño sería la primera fase de la partida de Rin…_

Sesshomaru dejó de pensar en aquello…Tampoco podía hallar culpables de la temprana muerte de su protegida ya que se sentía él culpable por no acabar desde un inicio con ese demonio. Él dejo de estar de pie para caer rendido en su asiento pero sin dejar de mirar el cielo opaco. Ya estaba muy adolorido como para sentir otras cosas…Ni siquiera se había limitado en verificar la reconstrucción de su palacio…Ni siquiera le había dicho a Inuyasha que se fuera del palacio. Sin embargo, nuevamente volvían a tocar la puerta. Él no quería ver a nadie que no fuese Rin…Su encierro en su despacho era indefinido. Pero las tocadas en la puerta eran insistentes y él se puso de pie con mucha ira para acabar con el osado que intentaba molestarlo.

**—¡Ordené que nadie me interrumpiera! —**soltó éste con un gruñido

**—Es mejor que adecues tu vocabulario ante tus mayores—**la hermosa mujer frente a él lo retó con una voz autoritaria**—Mírate cómo estás. Solo provocas vergüenza.**

**—Si has venido hasta aquí para hacer alarde y molestar es mejor que te vayas**

**—¿Así tratas a tu madre que puede darte algunas respuestas? —**el papel de víctima le caía muy bien a la dama demonio aunque al daiyoukai le causaba molestia.

Él dejó que pasara su madre sin importarle quien más entre. Se sentó en el mismo lugar donde estuvo después de la muerte de Rin.

**—Iré al grano—**dijo Irasue que era acompañada por alguien familiar para el daiyoukai**—Solo he venido a informarte de algo para que quites esa repugnante expresión.**

**—Habla—**demandó Sesshomaru

**—Mejor será que Totosai te explique.**

Para ese momento, Sesshomaru había restado importancia a todo pero el oír el nombre de ese herrero y verlo presente en su despacho le hizo prestar atención.

**—Joven Sesshomaru**—habló el viejo Totosai**—Solo he venido a decirle que el demonio que portaba esa arma y que asesinó a Rin…solo usaba esa espada para despertar los poderes de dicha arma—**se aclaró la garganta al ver los ojos ambarinos demoniacos del daiyoukai**—Quiero decir que…esa espada es un arma que roba las almas de los seres vivientes para perderla en alguna parte del tiempo. Es un arma muy poderosa que podría decirse ser hermana de Sounga.**

**—No recuerdo que Inu no Taisho creara otra espada—**intervino Irasue.

**—Es porque el amo no encomendó hacer esa espada. Aquella arma es de origen desconocido pero lo que sí sé es que el amo fue uno de los pocos seres que fue testigo del uso de esa arma…—**el viejo herrero tomó su mazo para tratar de retirarse**—Esa espada puede resucitar a los muertos como lo hace Tenseiga o destruirlos como lo hace Tessaiga aunque es la única que puede hacer que su portador viaje por el tiempo**

**—Eso es ridículo—**habló Sesshomaru todavía con amargura**—Ese tipo de espada no podría existir.**

**—No seas tan testarudo y oye bien—**dijo Irasue con una leve molestia**—Lo que Totosai quiere decir es que tu humana no ha muerto sino que esa espada mandó a su alma en alguna parte del tiempo o dimensión.**

**—Será imposible hallarla si en todo caso fuese cierto lo que dices.**

**—Eso es cuestión de saber buscar…Creo que Kagome-san puede saber algo. Ella tampoco pertenece a esta época—**explicó el viejo herrero**—Bien, ahora me retiro…espero pueda hallar a Rin.**

Él desapareció entre una nube de humo, pero solo Sesshomaru y su madre se quedaron mirándose las caras.

**—Así como oyes Sesshomaru…Esa humana está en algún lugar y necesitarás de mucha ayuda si deseas traerla a tu lado…Lo único que te queda es pedir ayuda a esa mujer.**

**—No será algo fácil**

**—Eso es problema tuyo. Yo solo quiero dejar de oír lo débil que puedes volverte—**la dama se mantuvo firme pero le dio la espalda a su hijo para marcharse**—Debo ocuparme de mis asuntos. Yo ya cumplí en ayudarte como madre...Tú sabrás lo que haces.**

La dama abandonó el despacho dejando solo al daiyoukai…Más que solo…lo dejó con muchos pensamientos y entre ellos estaba: "Rin…¿viva? ¿Encerrada en otra época?... ¿Pedir ayuda a Kagome?..."…Quizás resultaba difícil pero…para él era algo que iba a usar para traer a su protegida a su vida. Él se puso de pie con dos ideas: Buscar a Kagome y…Traer de regreso a Rin.

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo por el momento. Espero sea de su agrado y...las aclaraciones de la aparición de un personaje creado por mi es con motivos concretos...luego se los diré.**

**Espero vuestro apoyo.**

**Nos vemos**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Hola a todos…Aquí paso a dejarles el primer capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Inuyasha y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de la gran ©Rumiko Takahashi

**Título:** Del otro lado del tiempo

**Aclaraciones:** Universo alterno. Gran parte de la historia se usara el tiempo actual y el tiempo del pasado.

**Género:** Supernatural - Romance - Drama

**Personajes:** Sesshomaru-Rin

* * *

**~oO:: Del otro lado del Tiempo ::Oo~**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**—**

**—**

**—**

Éste era el momento del día en el que más deseaba ser capaz de dormir.

La universidad.

¿O sería más apropiado emplear el término «purgatorio»? Si existía algún modo de purgar sus pecados, esto tenía que contar de alguna manera.

El tedio era a lo que menos se había conseguido acostumbrar y, aunque parezca imposible, cada día le resultaba más monótono que el anterior.

Suponía que ésta era su manera de dormir, si el sueño se define como un estado inerte entre periodos activos o que su mente le encante establecer el mundo perfecto para ella.

Se quedó mirando fijamente a las personas que caminaban por las calles atreves de la ventana del tercer piso, imaginando estar afuera, mojándome por culpa de la lluvia.

Era una manera de sofocar las voces que parloteaban dentro de su mente como el gorgoteo de un río. Ignoró el centenar de voces por puro aburrimiento. Cuando a alguien se le ocurre algo, seguro que ya lo había oído con anterioridad más de una vez.

Últimamente se sentía más incomoda de lo acostumbrado. Los ojos le ardían y su corazón palpitaba de manera acelerada y, eso solo podía significar algo.

En algunos momentos algo estaría por pasar.

Ella se percató que tenía los dedos crispados sobre el bolígrafo que sostenía. Nuevamente se sintió mareada. Aún no controlaba su mente para poder estar rodeada de estudiantes. Aún sentía que no estaba preparada para relacionarse con otros sin lastimar a alguien. Pero ahora seguía sin poder creer que ya había pasado cerca de un año de aquel accidente...

Rin, de apenas diecisiete años, jamás había creído en los milagros pero el hecho de que le salvaran la vida fue el milagro que empezó a creer. Debía de haber muerto junto a sus padres pero el destino se encargó de amarrarla aún a la vida.

Sonó la campana y todo el mundo salió a prisa del aula, pero Rin prefirió detenerse en la entrada para no ser arrastrada por los alocados estudiantes. Sus ojos empezaron a molestarle y pestañó.

El pasillo se llenó de muchas voces. Todos los estudiantes pensaban y hablaban de muchas cosas importantes para cada uno, pero también resplandecían sus auras. Rin se mordió el labio, el dolor de cabeza volvió invadirla; ella escrutó el río de estudiantes que cruzaba el pasillo y la rozaban. Entonces el dolor creció. Interpretar sus pensamientos era trabajoso y agotador pero el tocarlas era verdaderamente desgarrador.

Ignoró el centenar de voces por puro aburrimiento, bueno, ignoró las voces de sus amigas. Suponía que si Shiori se diera cuenta de que no presta atención a lo que dice se pondría furiosa.

Hoy, todos los pensamientos se concentraban en el acontecimiento de la susodicha encuesta estudiantil, por supuesto, por lógica del decano, se harían cambios en la docencia estudiantil de la Facultad.

No se necesitaba mucho para provocar el entusiasmo entre sus compañeros, no estaban tan "complacidos" pues ya era aburrido tener que soportar a los maestros que tenían.

Había visto pasar repetitivamente a Moegui, la chica de cabellos verde oliva que eran sujetadas en 2 colas de caballos tendidos en ambos hombros atados con bandas canela-naranja luciendo un flequillo por encima de las cejas, de un lado a otro, era obvio que estaba inquieta como todos por los cambios. Kanna daba entendido de que no habría problemas si tomaban con calma los nuevos cambios, claro, ella los motivaba con: "Si el queso se mueve, nosotros también debemos movernos".

Puso más empeño en no prestar atención en lo que su mente catastrófica le mostraba. Si, ya se veía en la mira del profesor que seguro que estrangularía con Análisis Matemática o Dinámica, sea lo que sea, eso le estaba torturando.

Debía de relajarse y pensar en otra cosa.

Sólo las voces que utilizó para el bloqueó fueron las de sus amigas, sus hermanas y compañeras quienes están tan acostumbradas a la ausencia de su presencia, eso creía, pero rara vez se daban cuenta que está en otra. Pero a Shiori no podía ocultárselo, ella sabía cuando la ignoraba.

A pesar de ello, les concedió por brevedad toda la atención posible cuando requerían ayuda personal. A veces pensaba que debía dedicarse a la Psicología o a la Zootecnia en vez de la Contabilidad.

Procuraba no seguir incomodándose con el cambio de docencia, debía escucharlas si puede evitar aquellos pensamientos.

Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, claro, pero aún así... aquel recuerdo de las noches la turbaba. Tenía que ser clara, no se atormentaba tanto las ideas del decano, lo que le molestaba eran las cosas que había soñado últimamente. Todos aquellos sucesos parecían tan reales, tan vivos, como si todo aquello hubiera pasado, como si en verdad todas aquellas noches anteriores fuera cazada por seres que ni en su vida había visto salvo en algunas pinturas del museo o algún cuento de terror. Pero también el recuerdo de una hermosa persona le sonrojó o eso era lo que significaba la temperatura que se traía encima.

Es que le resultaba algo extraño, por no decir loco, lo que pasaba por sus sueños-pesadillas. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se veía caminando por el callejoncito que utilizaba para minimizar el camino y tomar el bus, o en otras escenas, se veía frente a una casa que tenía mucho de elegancia; sin embargo, las personas que se atravesaban en el camino le eran tan inolvidables, bueno, hasta familiares.

**—¡¿Qué tanto estás pensando Rin?!**—eso rezumbó en sus oídos**—¡Estoy media hora hablándote y no prestas atención!**

**—Lo…siento—**dijo con un cierto temor.

Conocía muy bien a Shiori a pesar de que ni siquiera había pasado un año de ser amigas, pero sentía que su amistad era ya de años, muchos años, por supuesto que con las otras sucedía algo similar. Y es que el estar con ellas, el sentir su amistad, todo eso le hacía sentir bien y tranquila como si ellas hubieran sido las primeras amigas de toda su vida, bueno, eran las primeras que recordase.

**—Ya Shiori—**siempre Kanna era la salvación**—no la regañes, todas estamos fuera de lugar por esos cambios.**

**—Apoyo a Kanna—**intervino Moegui**—Yo también me siento incomoda con todo esto ¿Qué pasaría si nos toca un viejo renegón o peor que el profesor Kaname?**

**—Eso significaría que todos repetiríamos el curso—**mucha verdad en las palabras de Kanna**—Volveremos a repetir la materia.**

**—Ay, esto ya me está preocupando más y con este monstruoso frio me deprimo rápido—**habló Shiori**—¿Vamos a la cafetería? Quiero tomarme un café muy caliente.**

**—Que bien, yo me apuntó—**siempre Moegui tan feliz con respecto a esos temas**—Vamos Rin, tenemos toda la mañana.**

Ella no quería salir del aula por el gran frio que hacía y también por la flojera pero, viendo a Shiori, sería mejor ir con ellas.

La cafetería estaba repleta de estudiantes más de lo acostumbrado. Kami, mejor se hubiera quedado en el aula, calentando su asiento. El equipo tomó una mesa antes de que los otros estudiantes les quitasen, claro, aún eran los "bebés" de la Facultad por recién estar en el tercer ciclo universitario pero eso no significaba que serían idiotas.

Ella no dijo nada, como de costumbre, solo se sentó y trató de oír verdaderamente la conversación del grupo pero eso se hizo difícil.

Tenía algo en la mente, ya se había acostumbrado a tantos recuerdos de tantos sueños.

Otra vez fue aquel. Todo parecía ser extraño y hasta imposible. Ella jamás sería tan importante para que sintiera que la cazaban o algo por el estilo, no obstante, siempre hay el salvador, aunque vio que eran tres o eso era lo que podía recordar. Más que nada al hombre alto de mirada profunda.

Vaya manera de oprimirse aunque para ella sería muy cautivador que alguien pelee por su atención. Oh pero qué linda realidad, eso pasa solo en los sueños y no en la vida real, bueno, nunca en su vida puesto que ella se había catalogado automáticamente como un imán para los peligros, claro, al menos que Hakudoshi apareciera de la nada y le salvase la vida como siempre.

**—¿Qué te parece?—**captó la pregunta en cuanto sentí una cálida mano**—Rin…—**no prestó atención por seguir perdida en sus pensamientos**—¡Rin!**

**—¡Ay ¿Por qué me gritas?!—**la estruendosa voz de Shiori casi rompió sus tímpanos**—Estoy a tu lado.**

**—Estamos hablando de algo importante y tú nos ignoras—**le regañó

**—Ja, algo importante para ella—**con una irónica sonrisa comentó Moegui.

**—Okey—**Shiori ya estaba molestándose, era fácil de que Rin sintiera esa emoción mientras tuviera contacto con su mano. Lo único que quedaba era hablar**—Perdonen chicas.**

**—No pasa nada amiga—**habló Kanna que dejó de tomar su café**—Pero…estás diferente, te noto más distraída de lo normal.**

¿Normal? Ella no era normal.

**—Seguro que está así por los cambios—**concluyó Kanna, eso sería más fácil de resumir o hasta mentir**— Ya cambiemos de tema ¿okey?—**esa mirada negra le habían tranquilizado tan solo por un momento.

Excelente idea, bueno, otra vez las ignoró porque no sabía realmente que significaba los puntos que tomaban.

Rin jamás se había enamorado…y tampoco lo pensaba hacer.

Había visto tantas parejas que le producía peligro si es que intentaba asomarme para experimentar, prefería mil veces ejercicios de cálculo a que estar con novio.

Mientras ellas discutían y ella asentía con el movimiento de cabeza, se le ocurrió mejor pensar de lo que sería de ella después de ese cambio.

¿Qué pasaba si llegaba otro maestro para su tortura? ¿Qué pasaría si este le reprueba el ciclo? Kami, se quedaría un ciclo y perdería tiempo.

No quiso seguir pensándolo, lo que hizo fue pararse y decir a sus amigas que ya volvía. Fue directo a los servicios higiénicos, había olvidado que había mucho alumnado en la universidad. Qué tontería se dijo, era obvio que habría muchos pues era la central, la cafetería era un punto para conocer a gente y más para las chicas. Sí, seleccionando a los chicos más guapos, a veces se preguntaba porque el sexo femenino se dedica a esas cosas.

Salió de los servicios rápidamente, no quería ir de nuevo a la cafetería y "oír" las conversaciones de sus amigas. En verdad estaba aburrida y lo único que quería era desaparecer de la universidad.

Idea interesante, pensó. Tomar el ascensor para ir a décimo piso pues allí nadie, pero nadie, se atrevía a ir. Todavía no entendía el porqué pero no le interesaba.

—

—

—

El silencio era muy pronunciado, un lugar apropiado para ella así que estaría a salvo de todo el bullicio sin escuchar lo que ocurría. Caminó suavemente por el pasillo, en verdad era silencioso pero confortable. Buscando la salida para mirar hacia la calle, bueno, no era una gran salida, ella se camino y se detuvo a lo que era parecido a un balcón donde podía dejar que la friolenta brisa golpeara sus cabellos castaños.

Últimamente, todo se le venía de forma brusca en la mente. Estaba tratando de olvidar todo y hasta encerrar cada recuerdo en su baúl de las memorias pero eso le demandaba mucho esfuerzo, mucho más de lo que podía dar.

**—Desearía no poder más soñar tantas tonterías—**se dijo a si misma mientras expulsaba un suspiro de cansancio**—Mi abuela seguro me dirá que debo escribir todo lo que sueño para poder tranquilizarme. Oh si, como si eso sirviese de algo**—apoyó sus brazos en la baranda para poder descansar un momento**—A veces desearía que mis padres estuvieran vivos y lejos, pero…¡tsk!**—empezó a sentir otra vez ese pequeño cúmulo de odio.

Había pasado ya más de un año cuando sus padres habían fallecido, por supuesto que jamás consideraron lo que ella deseaba, ni siquiera se pusieron a pensar de lo que sería de su vida o de su abuela que apenas podía lidiar con su salud. Su madre solo dijo un día: "Hay que vivir cada segundo con mucha intensidad. Nadie sabe lo que el destino nos prepara" ¿y quién sabría lo que el destino podría preparar?, bueno, eso daba como significaba que uno mismo podría evitar desastres en su propia vida. Pero, gracias a un Dios, su abuela y su primo se hacían cargo de ella hasta que decida qué hacer con su vida.

**—¿Pensando en lo mismo?—**la pregunta había provenido desde atrás

**—Define el que es estar pensando lo mismo—**sabía quién era y no había motivo de ser tan educada ni mucho menos mentirosa

El joven se había acercado más para estar al lado de ella. Su sonrisa estaba a medias, tal y como siempre dejaba a ver

**—Una chica que piensa en el cómo pudo pasar aquellas cosas en su hogar—**habló el joven casi cómicamente**—y como es que su amada abuela pudo convencer a la mujer que se encargaría de la pequeña huérfana…De la chica que luce como si estuviera perdida.**

**—Muy graciosa definición—**un poco fastidiada dijo ella**—¿Dime qué quieres ahora?**

**—Hey ¿Por qué tan grosera pequeña Rin?—**el joven ya empezaba con su característico juego de palabras**—Tan solo he venido a responder el porqué mi gran amigo Hakudoshi está tan impaciente de saber cómo está su prima consentida y querida.**

**—Pues dile a tu gran amigo que estoy bien—**un poco fastidiada respondió

Últimamente empezaba a reaccionar de esa manera ya que Hakudoshi siempre estaba al tanto de lo que podía ocurrir con ella. Era peor que sus padres. Pero de igual manera, Rin lo aprecia en demasía, lo amaba como si fuera el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

Por otra parte, su amigo, el joven deportista que siempre veía todo de la manera más cómica y creativa posible, también podía decirse que podía odiarlo-en su lenguaje sería amarlo-pero no había ningún dúo como ellos.

Bankotsu no dejaba de sonreírle y eso era un poco empalagoso pero adorable, muy adorable. Tanto Hakudoshi como él tenían a todas las chicas de su clase a su merced pues ambos ocupaban un puesto considerable en el ranking de los alumnos y maestros más sexys de la universidad.

**—¿Y bien?—**indagó graciosamente el joven, ella solo lo miró con la expresión de: "¿y bien qué?**—Rin, ¿en qué quedamos ayer?**—eso lo había olvidado**—¿Por qué Hakudoshi siempre dice que eres un caso enigmático?—**se preguntó así mismo tan solo por expresar ironía**—Oh, ya sé, es que eres muy despistada que ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.**

**—¿Me estás diciendo que soy estúpida?—**eso ya empezaba a resultarle fastidioso

**—Para nada mi estimada señorita ¿Cómo me atrevería a decirle eso?—**Rin no sabía si en verdad él decía eso por cortesía o por estar gastándole bromas**—Si alguna vez lo hago, Hakudoshi, me estrangularía y usted sabe que soy demasiado joven y hermoso para dejar de existir en este mundo. ¿Quién consolará a mis fans?**

Bankotsu besó la mano de la chica, ella se sonrojó notablemente ante eso, lo cual solo hizo estallar de risa al peliazul.

**—Deberías ver tu cara niña—**aún carcajeándose le dijo.

**—¡Idiota!—**el puño de ella estaba a punto de aterrizar en el hermoso rostro del joven.

Pero una suave mano y varonil había detenido la frágil mano de ella. Hakudoshi intervino justo en el impacto.

**—Oh, Hakudoshi—**casi disculpándose y ya un poco más serio dijo Bankotsu**—Lamento la demora.**

**—Te envié a que averigües si está bien y si ya estaba lista para irnos—**la mirada lila oscura del joven recayó sobre el peliazul dándole un poco de temor**—No te envié para que estés jugando con ella—**ahora dirigió su mirada hacia la chica**—Rin, no deberías expresarte de esta manera. ¿Acaso no recuerdas tu educación?**

¿Cómo no recordarla? Ellos tres habían estudiado juntos desde el kínder bajo la tutela de una de los mujeres más respetadas y admiradas del la sociedad niponesa. Día y noche le habían metido sobre la ética y acto moral, sobre el bien y el mal, sobre….bueno, sobre todo.

**—¿Quién olvidaría a Midoriko-sama?—**bufó el peliazul que seguía apoyado en la barand**a—Siempre nos metía las normas y todo lo que podía saber en latín. Por Kami que esas épocas jamás la olvidaría.**

**—Ah, sí, lo sé—**un poco apenada afirmó Rin**—Lamento expresarme de esta manera, Hakudoshi.**

Algo que podía decir de su tutora y de su primo era que se parecían tanto, no en lo físico, sino en la forma de expresarse; tantos años bajo la tutela de Midoriko le había afectado, metafóricamente claro.

**—No deberíamos perder el tiempo—**comentó Hakudoshi**—De seguro Abi nos espera. Ya saben cómo es con respecto a la puntualidad.**

**—Sí, sé cómo es ella pero…—**meditabundo habló Bankotsu**—Ok, es un buen punto además ya no tendré que soportar un día más de clase con esa maestra—**casi a regañadientes lo comentó.

**—He pedido la autorización para salir los tres a la directora. Me la aceptado así que vayan por sus pertenencias y les esperaré en el estacionamiento—**ordenó mientras se disponía a ir.

Rin solo se quedó simplemente de piea, mirando aún el cielo. De cierta manera no quería salir de la universidad, solo quería seguir allí por el gran miedo que le producía al recordar las calles, aquellas pesadillas que día y noche acosaban su mente, su frágil pensamiento.

**—¿Existe algún problema que te esté incomodando?—**indagó Hakudoshi, él seguía de pie y observando a la chica.

**—No—**mintió pero eso no le iba bien y ya el albino lo había notado**—Haku yo…**

**—Tienes calentura—**su pálida y cálida mano estaba acariciando las mejillas de la chica**—Seguro tendrás un resfriado. Debo llevarte a casa**

**—Pero debemos ir con Abi**

**—De ninguna manera—**tomó de la mano a la chica**—Tu salud está sobre todas las cosas y ella entenderá el porqué faltarás. Pensamos en lo mismo.**

De cierta manera, Rin debía de admitir que era verdad. A pesar de lo estricta y seria que podría ser Abi, nunca se negaba o pedía largas explicaciones cuando ella tenía problemas con su salud.

Hakudoshi la condujo por las escaleras, aún por los pasillos y a través de las ventanas se podía ver el cruel invierno que inundaba la ciudad y como esa alegría de la mañana se apagaba. Nuevamente, Rin se quedó callada, su mente volvió a viajar por los recuerdos y sucesos últimos en su vida.

Aún no le constaba lo que pasaba con ella, no era en sí el problema que podía afectarle. Sino de lo que en esos momentos un dolor empezaba a palparle en la espada como si algo quisiera salir de ella a mordiscos. Y, justo cuando pensó en decir algo, el dolor reapareció y la dejó sin respiración.

Fue un agudo dolor agónico que le hizo doblarse. Su mente le empezó a rezumbar cosas que ella decidió no prestarle atención pero no había cómo más seguir evadiendo algo que venía amenazándole hace días, semanas y hasta meses. Entonces solo se mordió los labios y arrodillo.

**—¡Rin! —**dijo Hakudoshi que vio como su primo corrió hacía los servicios higiénicos.

Corrió a los servicios, se encerró y me metió al baño. Subió la tapa del retrete y con la dificultad y el dolor se inclinó en acción de vomitar pero eso solo fue una sensación despejada como todo lo que sus ojos captaban y, todo se volvió gris.

* * *

_**Es todo por el momento. Espero que les haya gustado...Sin más, nos vemos**_


End file.
